Speculation:Color
Given what we know of the House Colors (not all of which are known) and the characteristics of the houses, it is possible to speculate on the possible meanings of some of the other colors. Red Seems to be attached to the concept of Loyalty, especially to one's own family. This may be derived from the simple fact that red is the color of blood. (Blood>Family Heritage>Genes>etc.) Evidence: *Used by the Lyorn (whose house cannot be joined save by birth into it) *Used by the Athyra (whose only loyalties are to themselves and their own) *Used by the Tsalmoth (one of whose noted house attributes is loyalty) Red is known to indicate truthfulness or honesty (at least in conjunction with the Orb when one is being questioned under it). The search for truth is certainly shared by the Lyorn and Athyra, and may apply to the Tsalmoth in that they are known to be open an honest individuals. May also indicate the concept of truth. Evidence: *The Orb turns red to indicate truthfulness *Lyorn and Athyra are both concerned with the search for truth (Athyra scientists and philosophers, Lyorn historians, etc.) *Tsalmoth are reputed to be honest individuals Silver Silver may well represent tenacity or ruthlessness. Evidence: *Used by the Dragon, who are both tenacious and ruthless in Battle *Used by the Tsalmoth, who are noted as being tenacious Pale Blue May indicate resourcefulness. Evidence: *Used by the Tiassa, who are noted as extremely resourceful *Used by the Orca, who are crafty and cunning May also indicate tempestuousness or strong emotion. Evidence: *The Orb turns blue when the Emperor is angered *Used by the Orca, which may indicate stormy weather at sea, or in the Orca character *Used by Tiassa who tend to anger quickly Brown This may symbolize a close association with nature. Evidence: *Used by the Teckla, who invented agriculture, and subsist on nature. *Used by Jhegaala who represent natural progression *Used by the Lyorn, may mean "Naturally Pure" in this context *Used by the Iorich, possibly in reference to how even Nature is governed by laws of a kind Green May represent beauty, or simplicity. Evidence: *Used by the Teckla, simple by nature. *Used by the Issola, beautiful by nature. *Used by the Orca, simple people, who live in a beautiful environment (the sea). May also represent serenity or peace. Evidence: *The Orb is green when the Emperor is at peace or mildly curious *Used by the Teckla, who live (for the most part) serene lives without war *Used by the Issola, who strive for peace *Used by the Orca, this may indicate the serenity of an Orca at sea, or the serenity of the sea itself Green also seems to represent fertility. Evidence: *Cawti painted the wall above her and Vlad's bed green for fertility. Yellow May indicate cowardice (as it does to us) or simply meekness or timidity. *Used by the Teckla, the very definition of timid. *Used by the Jhegaala (Likely to be very unsure of themselves (and thus timid), since they are probably very flighty indecisive individuals) It is unlikely, however, that a house would wish to advertise itself as a house of cowards, so this meaning is probably less likely. May indicate impartiality. *The Orb turns yellow to indicate impartiality *Used by both the Teckla and Jhegaala, who tend to stay out of the affairs of the other houses Category:Speculation